Home
by Orange Burst
Summary: Near memulai hidup barunya bersama Ibu kandung dan keluarganya yang ternyata masih ada.Bisakah Near menjadi anak 'biasa' dan 'normal' layaknya anak seumurannya?Near centric,oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER:** Take-take ama BaBa (panggilan sayang untuk Takeshi Obata n Tsugumi Ohba) *dicekek fans death note*

* * *

Siang itu dari balik jendela kamarku kulihat seorang anak berambut merah marun yang kukenal sebagai Matt didekap seorang pria yang kuduga adalah ayahnya di depan pagar Wammy House. Lau mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil pria itu dan meninggalkan Wammy House. Selama-lamanya.

"Cih... Akhirnya dia pergi juga," kata Mello yang entah sejak kapan ikut memperhatikan di sebelahku. "Dia masuk Wammy House karena jadi yatim piatu setelah kecelakaan pesawat yang ditumpangi orang tua Matt. Ternyata sekarang orang tuanya sudah ditemukan di desa terpencil, jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang ia keluar dari sini kan? Dia sudah bukan yatim piatu..." kataku sambil memainkan rambut ikalku yang sewarna dengan salju."Tanpa kau bilang pun aku sudah tahu Near! Aku cuma..." Mello tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia keluar dari ruangan ini. Mungkin untuk mengambil coklat.

Apa dia cuma kecewa karena kehilangan Matt? Setahuku mereka cukup akrab, jadi... Apa Mello merasa kesepian? Emosi yang hampir tidak mungkin bagi seorang Mello. Tapi aku tahu selama ini Mello hanya sering menutup-nutupi emosinya. Mello juga manusia kan?

Atau jangan-jangan... Mello iri karena ternyata Matt masih mempunyai orang tua? Orang tua Mello meninggal sekitar 3 tahun lalu karena kebakaran. Aku sendiri... Aku telah berada di Wammy House dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa kuingat lagi. Mungkin malah aku telah berada disini sejak bayi. Aku memang tak pernah mencari tahu karena aku tak peduli. Kurasa aku cukup nyaman disini.

"Near ". Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Seperti yang kuduga, Mello kembali dengan sebatang coklat di tangannya. Tapi bukan untuk melanjutkan keluh kesahnya. "Kau dipanggil Roger," katanya sambil melumat coklatnya. Dengan malas aku berdiri dan berjalan ke kantor Roger.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga Near," sambut Roger begitu aku tiba di ruangannya. Kata-katanya sedikit mengingatkanku pada sebuah acara komedi di televisi. Di depan meja Roger duduk seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20-an dengan rambut coklat tua sepunggung. "Nate..." ia menatapku. Nate? Apa yang di maksud itu aku? Kelihatannya begitu,karena dia bicara sambil menatap ke arahku.

Mendadak wanita itu bangkit dan memelukku. "Akhirnya... aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" kata wanita itu sembil terus mendekapku. Kulihat ada sedikit air mata di sudut matanya. Apa-apaan ini? Otakku tak bisa dengan cepat mencerna kejadian ini." Near," kata Roger di tengah kebingunanku." Wanita ini adalah ibu kandungmu".

* * *

"Orang tuamu?!" kata Mello hampir berteriak ketika kukatakan semua yang terjadi di kantor Roger setelah aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku mengangguk." Aku adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap, jadi saat bayi dibuang kesini. Tapi kini katanya dia sudah membangun keluarga yang bahagia dengan seorang pria yang baik, dan ia menyesali perbuatannya telah membuangku," jelasku panjang lebar. Mello tampak sedikit terkejut." Kau... bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang dan tanpa emosi begitu," kata Mello. Tanpa emosi? Memangnya aku harus merasa apa? Menurutku kejadian ini bukan suatu hal yang tak mungkin terjadi.

"Lalu? Berarti kau akan meninggalkan Wammy house dan hidup bersama keluargamu di luar sana seperti Matt?". Dheg. Aku hampir melupakan hal itu."Wanita itu mengatakan akan menjemputku besok," kataku. Entah kenapa hal ini membuatku merasa aneh.

Aku menatap Mello. Ia samasekali tak terlihat senang." Kalau aku pergi kau pasti akan menduduki posisi pertama kan? Kau tidak senang?" . Ia mendengus. "Walau aku akan menduduki posisi pertama, akau takkan benar-benar menang darimu jika seperti itu caranya"."... Apa kau tidak suka jika aku pergi?" aku bertanya secara reflek. Aku sendiri terkejut pertanyaan macam itu bisa keluar dari mulutku."Bukan begitu! Hanya saja aku kesal, kau akan pergi sebelum aku bisa benar-benar mengalahkanmu!" katanya dengan nada ngotot. Tapi bagiku dia terlihat seperti sedang cari-cari alasan. Ia pun meninggalkan kamarku sambil menggumam kesal.

Aku kembali menatap kekuar jendela. Beberapa anak tampak bermain di halaman luar Wammy house yang jarang kujamah. Pemandangan ini sudah sangat akrab denganku, tapi sebentar lagi takkan pernah mengalami suasana ini, mungkin untuk selamanya. Memikirkan ini membuat hatiku merasa seperti dipilin, entah kenapa.

Aku beranjak dan pergi ke ruangan L nii sama. Berbicara dengannya selalu membuatku lebih tenang. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan L nii sama. "Masuk saja," kata suara L nii sama yang sudah kukenal.

Aku pun masuk dan melihat L nii sama dengan posisi duduknya yang biasa sambil menikmati strawberry shortcake." Ada apa Near?" tanyanya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun." Wanita yang mengaku sebagai Ibuku akan menjemputku besok dan..."."Seharusnya kau memanggilnya Ibu". L nii sama memotong ucapanku.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan," Ya,Ibuku. Dia bilang akan menjemputku besok"." Saya sudah mendengarnya," kata L nii sama sambil memakan kuenya,

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?". Eh? Memangnya wajahku menunujukkan ekspresi apa? "Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang?" tanya L nii sama lagi. Senang? Benar juga. Menurutku kebanyakan manusia merasa punya ikatan dengan orang tua mereka dan akan merasa bahagia jika ikatan itu menguat, dalam berbagagai arti. Tapi kurasa aku tak terlalu senang. Hanya sedikit terkejut karena ternyata aku masih punya keluarga, "Kau tidak senang, Near?" tanya L nii sama membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Entah, mungkin juga. Yang pasti aku merasa aneh," jawabku. L nii sama terdiam. Kurasa ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Near, munurutmu 'rumah' itu apa?" tanya L nii sama. Aku mengerutkan kening pada pertanyaan aneh itu. "Salah satu jenis bangunan?" jawabku tidak pasti." Yang lain?".L nii sama mengharapkan jawaban apa dariku?

" Tempat dimana kita bisa merasa paling tentram dan tidak perlu merasa 'ingin pulang' lagi. Itu menurut saya," kata L nii sama." Jadi aku harus tetap pergi, iya kan?" kataku yang masih sedikit bingung dengan maksud L nii sama. L nii sama hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, aku dijemput oleh wanita...eh, 'Ibuku'. Ia memasukanku ke dalam mobil dimana ada seorang pria di bangku kemudi tersenyum padaku. Itu 'Ayahku'. Di kursi belakang aku duduk dengan seorang anak perempuan yang sedikit lebih muda dariku. Menurut penjelasan Ibuku kemarin dia adalah Rachel, anak dari Ibuku dan pria yang telah dinikahinya. Dengan kata lain Rachel adalah adik yang berbeda ayah denganku.

Rachel memandangku dengan tatapan aneh."Kenapa rambutnya putih?" tanya Rachel pada ibunya sambil menunujukku."Jangan tidak sopan pada kakakmu! Nate, maafkan dia ya?". Aku belum terbiasa dengan 'Nate River', nama baruku." Tidak masalah, masyarakat memang cenderung menganggap negatif dan aneh pada hal-hal yang tak biasa mereka lihat," jawabku. Kali ini Ibuku yang memberiku pandangan aneh. Apa aku salah bicara?" Nate, omonganmu terlalu dewasa unutk anak seumurmu," kata Ibuku sambil tertawa kecil. Apa dia berharap aku berpura-pura bodoh dan polos, begitu?

"Lagipula, rambutku begini karena aku terlahir sebagai albino, yaitu kasus kekurangan pigmen pada beberapa kelahiran makhluk hidup," lanjutku. Rachel tak menanggapi dan asyik memainkan boneka barbie-nya." Tak semua orang mampu menerima logika-ku..." gumamku. Ibu mendelik padaku. Kurasa tadi aku memang salah bicara.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam perjalanan aku sampai ke rumah baruku di sebuah komplek perumahan. Disana aku diberi tahu letak berbagai benda yang sepertinya akan sering digunakan olehku. Kini aku hanya terduduk di kamar baruku yang belum ada perabotannya. Hanya ada kasur dan sebuah laci kayu.

Aku menatap langit kemerahan sore hari di jendelaku yang terbuka. Sama seperti kebiasaanku di Wammy house dulu. Tapi tentu saja kali ini tidak sama. Kulihat Rachel duduk di teras dengan seorang anak perempuan yang menurutku temannya. Suasana sepi sore itu cukup mendukungku untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, namanya Nate. Dia nggak asyik," kata Rachel. Ternyata mereka membicarakanku. "Hmmm," hanya itu tanggapan temannya. Yah, kurasa aku memang bukan orang yang cocok dibilang 'asyik'. Aku tidak supel seperti Mello dan tidak suka main game seperti Matt.

"Aku tak menyukainya, tapi dia sudah menjadi keluargaku, jadi aku harus terbiasa dengannya karena kami akan terus bersama". Aku sedikit terhenyak. Aku kembali merasa aneh saat memikirkan aku akan terus disini. Merasa tak perlu mendengar lanjutan pembicaraan lagi, aku berbaring di kasur.

* * *

Aku terbangun. Kelihatannya aku telah tertidur tanpa sadar. Aku melihat langit malam yang diterangi cahaya bulan. Di saat seperti ini biasanya terdengar tawa Matt dan geraman Mello saat mereka memainkan ps Matt. Kamar kami memang bersebelahan dan ada lubang yang hanya ditutupi poster di dinding pembatasanya, jadi kami bisa saling mendengar satu sama lain. Sering kali aku merasa lucu jika mendengar pertengkaran bodoh Matt dan Mello. Pertengkaran yang menunjukkan bukti keakraban mereka.

Kemudian aku tersadar ini bukan lagi Wammy House. Aku harus berhenti memikirkan yang dulu-dulu.

"Nate,ayo makan," kata Ibuku di depan pintu." Aku tidak lapar," jawabku." Tidak bisa begitu, kau harus makan supaya tubuhmu sehat," kata Ibuku. Kurasa tak ada gunanya berdebat jadi aku keluar dan duduk di meja makan. Menunya tentu saja berbeda dengan di Wammy House. Awalnya Rachel membicarakan tentang kejadiannya tadi di sekolah, sampai ayahnya mengingatkan untuk tak makan sambil bicara. Setelah itu hanya ada bunyi alat makan yang mewarnai keheningan.

Aku tak begitu suka keadaan ini. Di Wammy House, selalu ada Mello yang dengan segala cara merebut puding coklat Matt membuat ramai suasana. Mello tak merebut punyaku karena aku memberikannya secara suka rela. Aku juga tak terlalu suka puding coklat.

Pernah juga aku menanyakan mengenai 'sopan santun di meja makan' yang tak berlaku di Wammy House pada L nii sama, dan dia bilang..." Saat makan adalah saat menikmati makanan, bukan membuang-buang waktu dan pikiran dengan memikirkan sopan santun. Lagipula, bukankah makan sambil berbicara dengan orang yang kita sukai menambah kelezatan makanan, iya kan? Yah, asal jangan sampai tersedak saja".

Jika dibandingkan dengan suasana hening disini, baru kusadari betapa aku menyukai keceriaan dari canda tawa anak-anak Wammy House pada waktu makan. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara saat makan, tapi aku selalu menikmati segala riuh rendah keceriaan di sekitarku.

"Nate, duduklah yang benar," kata ayahku. Aku memperhatikan posisi dudukku. Satu kaki di atas kursi memang bukan gaya duduk yang sopan, tapi...

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku terbiasa duduk seperti ini," jawabku tanpa ragu." Kelihatannya tak ada pembimbing di Wammy House yang mengajarimu bersopan santun ya?" kata Ayahku dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Aku merasa sedikit marah karena L nii sama dan Roger diremehkan.

"Mereka bukannya tak tahu cara bersopan santun, hanya saja menurut kami itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diperlukan karena makanan adalah untuk dinikmati, bukan sebagai alat untuk menunjukan sopan santun yang tak berguna," kataku mencoba mengadu argumentasi.

"Tak hanya sopan santun di meja makan, kelihatannya kau juga harus belajar sopan santun dalam berbicara, Nate," kata Ayahku yang kelihatannya mulai naik darah.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu tolong buktikan padaku apakah kegunaan sopan santun itu dibandingkan dengan kepintaran. Bukankah itu hanya topeng yang digunakan kalian para orang dewasa untuk menutupi maksud kalian saat akan menjatuhkan lawan bisnis kalian?".Plak. Telapak tangan ayahku mendarat keras di pipiku." Masuk ke kamarmu. Sekarang," kata ayahku mencoba menahan marah. Tanpa ragu aku masuk ke kamarku. Lagipula aku memang tak terlalu lapar.

* * *

" Apa-apaan ini Nate?! Masalah apalagi yang kau timbulakan hingga Ibu haus dipanggil kesekolahmu?!" tanya Ibuku. Ya, dalam 2 minggu aku memasuki sekolah baruku aku sudah membuat masalah dengan membuat Ibuku mendapat panggilan orang tua. Aku sendiri merasa tak pernah melakukan kesalahan tertentu.

"Katanya kau telah melecehkan wali kelasmu..."."Aku tak melecehkannya. Aku hanya mencoba berbicara padanya bahwa cara mengajarnya yang otoriter takkan efektif untuk murid-murid," aku mencoba membela diri.

"Tak hanya itu, kau juga tak pernah mengerjakan PRmu," lanjut Ibuku." Yang penting aku sudah mengerti caranya. Hanya membuang waktu saja untuk megerjakan soal semudah itu, bukankah yang terpenting aku sudah mengerti? Aku tak perlu membuktikkan hal itu," kataku yakin.

"Bahkan guru konselingmu juga mengatakan, kau samasekali tak ramah pada murid lain," Ibuku tampak mulai lelah bicara denganku."Aku tak berbicara jika aku merasa tak perlu," jawabku pendek.

"Nate!! Bisakah kau berhenti menjawab?! Tak mengertikah kau telah berbuat banyak kesalahan?! Bahkan kau bermain puzzle atau kubus rubik saat pelajaran berlangsung!" kata Ibuku sedikit membentak." Itu karena aku sudah mengerti pelajaran tersebut. Mendengar penjelasan guru hanya akan buan-buang waktu. Di Wammy House kami biasa menerapkan sistem belajar bebas dan hasilnya terbukti lebih efisien..."

"Cukup Nate!!" Kali ini Ibuku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. "Tempat ini berbeda dengan Wammy House! Ini bukan tempat orang-orang aneh yang tak peduli dunia sekitar! Kau harus mulai belajar sopan santun, dan cobalah bersikap lebih normal, seperti orang-orang pada umumnya!". Aku mencoba menjawab, tapi disela," Nate, coba pikirkan baik-baik kata-kata Ibu dengan kepala dingin di kamarmu". "Tapi...". "SEKARANG". Maka aku pun masuk kamar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Di kamar, aku benar-benar mencoba memikirkan kata-kata Ibuku tadi. Bersikap normal seperti orang-orang pada umumnya? Apa gunanya berusaha menjadi sama seperti orang kebanyakan? Lebih baik kita menggali dan membuktikan potensi diri kita sendiri, iya kan? Aku tak habis pikir pada cara berpikir Ibu yang irasional.

Lalu aku teringat kata-kata Ibu bahwa Wammy House adalah tempat orang-orang aneh yang tak peduli dunia sekitar. Bukan begitu. Anak-anak Wammy house dilatih untuk berpikir se-rasional mungkin dan tak melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap tak perlu.

Mendadak aku mengerti perasaan-perasaan aneh yang kurasakan sejak meninggalkan Wammy House.

Aku rindu pada kamarku di Wammy House. Aku rindu pada pemandangan yang kulihat tiap hari di balik jendela Wammy House. Aku rindu pada suasana jam makan di Wammy House. Aku rindu pada L nii sama, Roger, Matt, bahkan Mello. Aku tahu ia tak pernah benar-benar membenciku. Mereka selalu menerimaku walau aku tak pernah bersopan santun, dan yang penting mereka selalu menerimaku walau aku menunjukkan diriku sendiri secara apa adanya diriku, tak pernah menuntut apapun dariku

" Aku ingin pulang..."

"Pulang kemana? Disini kan rumahmu"

Entah sejak kapan, Rachel sudah masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Kau itu aneh ya. Rumahmu kan sudah disini. Jangan punya harapan konyol kau bisa kembali ke panti asuhan itu. Walaupun aku juga berharap bisa begitu, sih... Tapi kini panti asuhan itu tak punya tanggung jawab apapun padamu. Keluarga inilah yang kini bertangung jawab padamu, jadi cobalah untuk membiasakan dirimu," kata Rachel sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarku.

Ini adalah rumahku. Ini adalah keluargaku. Wammy house bukanlah tempat untuk pulang, aku takkan pernah bisa kembali kesana. Hatiku terasa sakit hanya karena memikirkan itu.

"Aku ingin pulang... ke Wammy house..." bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang".

Aku sangat terkejut melihat si pemilik suara, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah marun berdiri di ambang jendela kamarku.

"Matt?" kataku tak percaya. Ia tersenyum."Near". Near... Ia tak tahu betapa inginnya aku mendengar sesorang kembali memanggilku dengan nama itu.

Matt tak tampak seperti yang biasa kulihat di Wammy House. Banyak bekas luka-luka dan lecet di tubuhnya. Bajunya pun tampak usang.

" Matt, kenapa..."

"Karena aku pun ingin segera 'pulang', ke rumah kita"

"...Ya, rumah kita. Wammy House..."

Setelah itu kami membicarakan bagaimana cara terbaik agar bisa pulang ke Wammy house. Aku tak menyinggung mengenai masalah penampilannya, kurasa ia juga takkan suka. Jadi kami hanya fokus pada masalah itu saja.

"Ayahmu punya internet?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ini akan jadi masalah mudah," kata Matt sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Pada dini hari aku dan Matt menyelinap ke ruang kerja ayah untuk mengutak-atik komputer ayah. Aku tak peduli lagi seandainya akan ketahuan dan dimarahi. Saat ini yang penting bagiku adalah 'pulang'.

Setelah mengaktifkan internetnya, dalam beberapa menit Matt berhasil mencoba menghubungi komputer L. "Semoga saja tersambung," gumam Matt.

Aku kembali memperhatikan pakaian Matt. Masa sih... dia mencoba kembali ke wammy house dengan cara kabur dari rumah?

"Tersambung !" kata Matt membuatku hampir terlonjak. Akhirnya kami berhasil menghubungi L dengan cara webcam. Komputer ayahku memang sudah dilengkapi kamera tambahan. Dalam beberapa detik tampaklah L... Mengenakan topeng pahlawan anak kecil yang kita kenal sebagai power ranger. "L... L nii sama?" tanya Matt dengan sedikit nada shock. "Kalian juga seharusnya memakai topeng, Matt, Near. Kalian tak tahu apa saja yang bisa terjadi pada kalian hanya karena wajah kalian terpublikasi dalam bentuk apapun," kata L seakan tak terjadi apa-apa."Kalian mencoba menghubungi saya dari komputer orang sipil, kemampuan hackingmu memang hebat, Matt, tak semua orang apalagi dari komputer biasa bisa menghubungi saya". Matt sedikit tersipu dengan pujian itu." Kalian pasti punya alasan penting menghubungi saya. Ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku mulai berbicara dengan ragu," Aku... aku tidak yakin apa ini memang penting, tapi...". "Kami ingin pulang," lanjut Matt. Mata L nii sama sedikit membesar." Ya, pulang ke Wammy house," tambahku, kali ini lebih mantap. Lalu L nii sama menunjukkan senyum khasnya yang telah lama tak kulihat. "Baiklah. Kalian akan bisa segera pulang ".

* * *

Aku menatap anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang di halaman dari balik jendela kamarku yang dipenuhi mainan berserakan, sama seperti sebelum kutinggalkan dulu. "Sial!! Aku kalah lagi! Fucking shit game!" teriak Mello dari kamar sebelah." Hei, kalau tak menang, jangan marah dong, mel..." sahut Matt santai. Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan pertengkaran tak berguna. Hal itu membuatku jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat itu adalah cara Mello menyambut Matt kembali.

Ya, aku telah pulang. Ke rumahku yang sebenarnya. Setelah beradu argumentasi dengan keluargaku, L nii sama berhasil membawaku 'pulang' ke tempat yang paling bisa kuanggap rumah.

"Rumah adalah tempat kita merasa paling tentram dan tak merasa ingin 'pulang' lagi," aku mengucap ulang kata-kata L nii sama. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Aku takkan pernah lagi jauh dari 'rumah'ku.

**FIN**

* * *

Akhirnya~selesai juga~(merayakan dengan nari teke-teke di tengah kamar)

Disini saya menonjolkan sisi Near yang sedikit kekanakan tapi juga menonjolkan logikanya yang memang diatas anak seumurannya. Gimana? Aneh ga sih? Review please~!


End file.
